


all i know is at the end of the day you love who you love

by marlikestoread



Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson-Rick Riordan
Genre: Anxiety, Don't worry about Hayloe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, Quest, Son of Aphrodite Harry, Son of Athena Niall, Son of Hades Zayn, Son of Poseidon Louis, Son of Zeus Liam, it goes down in flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlikestoread/pseuds/marlikestoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry expected just a normal summer until his girlfriend Taylor cheats on him, and the mysterious Louis Tomlinson comes to camp. Now him and his friends have to embark on a journey to find Lottie Tomlinson who is also the oracle and Louis's sister.</p>
<p>ft. Liam the son of Zeus who is in love with Zayn. Niall the son of Athena who is a lot smarter than you'd think. And Cara the daughter of Apollo who's just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just me mushing my first and current fandom together

Harry sniffs wetly and tucks his face further into the crook of Zayn's neck. Zayn's cold and the fingers rubbing circles into his back make Harry shiver, the son of Hades was always cold, but he should be honestly happy Zayn's cuddling at all. Zayn was the type who apparently didn't like touching and hardly let anyone touch him outside of Niall, Liam and Harry himself. Even then he hardly went in for touches. So it was especially odd that he was coddling Harry now. Occasionally even making a comforting noise or too. Petting his hair and scratching his scalp in aw way he knows will make Harry fee better (although it wasn't working too well today.)

Harry supposes he didn't leave Zayn much of a choice. The Hades cabin is right next to the Apollo cabin where Harry found Taylor tangled up with another boy, a face Harry didn't even bother to try to recognize before running out of the cabin and too Zayn's. By then he was crying pretty hard, loud ugly sobs that bordered hyperventilating. Zayn had no choice but to try to gather him into his arms and try to comfort him as best as he could. Liam or Niall were both much warmer, but despite Zayn's coldness he was warm at heart, and that was enough to make him feel a little better.

He hears the creak of the door opening and closing.

"Shit!" he hears Niall's loud Irish accent exclaim, "What's wrong Haz…"

He feels a hand on his ankle squeezing tight, which makes him cry harder. Because Niall- Niall wasn't ecstatic at all with the idea of Harry and Taylor. She was older more experienced manipulative. Harry didn't listen to the warnings of the blond boy, Harry's thinking maybe he should have.

"Something with Taylor I assume," Zayn's says softly, "Hmm… Haz?"

Harry nods in confirmation, trying to sniff the snot back into his nose. He was ruining Zayn's shirt.

"Oh Harry," he feels Liam's hand on his back close to wear Zayn's continued to rub it, it's comparably more warm than Zayn's, "I'm so sorry what happened?"

Harry sniffs, "I walked in on her with someone else."

"I told you Harry, she's was no good-"

"Quiet Niall," hisses Liam, "Not now."

Niall audibly sighs and crawls into the bed pushing Harry even closer to Harry and replacing Zayn's hand with his own, "Your so good Hazza, so good- she didn't disserve you."

Harry nods even though he doesn't believe it. Which he should considering Niall was a son of Athena (and the brightest in the cabin). You wouldn't think so looking at the Irish boy, and it would take awhile of knowing him to figure it out either. Niall was the one when they were younger who was the first to sneak in the weed in beer, he was the one who started in on the perverted jokes. But he can also rattle on the numbers of Pi for a few hours if you let him. He's a good strategist too, whatever team he was on was always the team to win capture the flag.

The conch for dinner makes Harry whimper audibly, "I don't want to go," he chokes out.

"You gotta Haz," Zayn murmurs, "Got to show her this isn't goanna bring you down."

Harry sniffs and sits up, Liam smiles warmly and leans forward to wipe his tears away with the sleeve of his jumper, "There we go?"

Harry runs a hand through his curly locks referring to the mirror next to Zayn's bed to see his reflection and shake his curls into place.

The four of them head to the dining pavilion together, Harry placed in the middle, Liam's strong arm was thrown comfortably over his own shoulder.

When they get there it's almost like Taylor was waiting, pouncing on them almost immediately.

"Harry you have to listen-"

"He doesn't actually," Niall spits his usually pale face going beat red in anger as he furrows his eyebrows tightly together, "He doesn't have to listen your shit any longer."

"This doesn't concern you Niall," she sneers her nose going up in an unattractive way.

"Actually it does," Zayn says his voice calm but his words cold cutting like ice, "We're his friends it concerns us."

"You cheated on him," Liam says, "You shouldn't expect his forgiveness ever. This boy gave you everything you needed and you threw it in his face, so actually do us a favor and go!"

Taylor's face goes red in anger and she narrows his eyes at the three boys before looking at Harry again, "Harry baby please you have too-"

"Can you leave," Harry's voice is still scratchy from sobbing. He wanted to cry again but he knew it was no good. He's shed enough tears today.

"What?" Taylor's words are so sharp Harry physically jolts. The daughter of Apollo that Harry fell in love with. The one who seemed to radiate sunshine. Who had a sweet soft singing voice that made his heart flutter seems to dissapear, "You'll come back Harry Styles."

"He wont anymore," Niall sneers, "So fuck off."

She huffs one more time before going back to her friends. Harry catches one of her friends Cara giving him a sympathetic glance. Even though she started out as Taylor's friend, he was actually quite fond of Cara. She had a quirky sarcastic sense of humor he enjoyed to listen too. He'd miss her.

She smiles softly at him before turning to Taylor and saying something with a straight face Harry thinks he see's her mouth 'fucked up' but he can't be sure.

"C'mon Hazza," Liam tugs him to their normal table.

He barely listens to Percy Jackson, as he lists off the later weeks activates and briefly hears him cancel campfire because of an incoming storm headed towards camp. Which is fine and all because he'd rather not have to sing and watch Taylor sing tonight but a little glum about the storm because he's on guard duty for the second half of tonight. Fantastic.

At least Niall would be there with him.

He goes through dinner glum and briefly remembers getting led back to his own cabin tucked under the covers and murmured too by Niall that he'd wake him up in time for guard duty.

***  
"Lottie!" Louis screams his voice hoarse. His limbs shake and his head pounds with his thrumming heartbeat. He was sure he was most likely sick by now and it was only a matter of time before he would pass out from fatigue. But none of that really mattered anymore, really, because Lottie was gone. They were so close to the sanctuary according to the map. They managed to avoid the monsters they ran not never going as far as actually having to fight them. They were lucky in the fact that they managed to slip away, and in the fact that they at least had a map to steer them the right direction. But then the rain started and the thunder the occasional sharp flash of lightning too close for actual comfort. Eventually it got dark and one moment he was grasping onto his sisters dainty had ad the next she slipped from his grasp without even a squeal of terror.

IT was almost like she disappeared in thin air.

If only it wasn’t so damn dark be could have at least caught a glimpse of who'd taken her.

"Lottie!" he yells again dejected, not that'd he'd ever give up, but this is proving to be useless.

"LOUIS!" a sudden high pitch scream sounds, "LOUIS HELP!"

Louis is bounding towards the voice, following the squeals of terror as a guide.

He doesn’t know quite what happened but one moment he's running the next he's pinned to the nearest tree by his neck, and he just can't breathe.

***

Harry's shivering like mad by this point. The armor does little to keep him warm and the rain pauncho Niall had given him is faulty and cheap with leaks all over. Niall doesn't seem to be better and he's checking his digital watch every few moments antsy for it to be six o clock and for another set of campers to be on guard duty. Harry just can't believe that the one time this month he's on guard duty is the night it's pouring buckets.

Who pissed Zeus of this time?

Harry opts to stand as close to one of the high up torches as possible kept charmed to stay dry in the rain by one of the Isis campers. He wished he'd be charmed. He'd also like to be Percy Jackson, he'd be able to stay dry that way.

"LOUIS!" a sudden high pitched voice wails startling both of a boys. Harry notches an arrow by reflex, "LOUIS HELP!"

"Someone's in trouble," Harry murmurs dumbly before bolting across the safety lines of camp and out into the forest.

"HARRY WAIT!" he hears Niall say and then hears the patter and so she of feet behind him. Harry's following the screams.

The screams suddenly stop but Harry has sight of where they're coming from now. A large man (no Cyclops) pinning someone against the tree. All Harry can see of the someone is dangling muddy vans.

Harry lets an arrow loose aiming from the back of the Cyclops's head but his fingers are slippery and he misses. The Cyclops whips around and charges Harry let's another loose but he's still not used to a wet bow and it misses completely luckily out of nowhere a knife wizzes past Harry's head and in between the eyeballs of the Cyclops shattering it into golden dust.

Harry nods his thanks at the blond haired boy who's already going to retrieve the knife. Harry turns and rushes towards the fallen figure. Harry catches sight of his torso and legs first, so petite and curvy that Harry almost thinks it's a girl. But when Harry rolls him over and see's his shadow of a beard and short messy hair he determines otherwise.

Niall's next to him now two fingers going to the boys neck.

"Is he-"

Harry doesn't get the chance to finish because the boys eyes open just as another flash of lighting erupts revealing sea blue eyes.

The boy sits up, "My sister!" he says his voice ragged and rough and he's trying to stand up but doesn't appear to have enough physical strength ability for that yet, "My sister I heard her she's in trouble we have too-"

"No," Niall says his voice calming, "It wasn’t your sister, that was a Cyclops, they can mimic voices."

"She's still gone then," the boy's breath's come in short burst, "She's missing. I have to find her-" Louis's breathing is alarming now.

"Harry calm him down," Niall elbows him.

Harry hesitates, he doesn't like charm speaking, it always feels like he's cheating. But the boy seemed to be having some sort of panic attack. He takes off his helmet, because if anything a helmet might scare him more.

"Hey…hey, it's alright. We can figure out how to find your sister…yeah?" Harry's charm speak voice sounds nothing like his usual one. Niall even seems to visibly relax.

"Yeah…I'm alright," the boy says his muscles relaxing his face softening making him look tired.

Harry grin's dimple popping , "Fantastic, I'm Harry and you are?"

"Louis," the boy says.

"Alright Louis," Niall says, "We need to get you back to camp, that isn't the only monster in the forest. Will that be alright?"

"Camp?" Louis questions.

"Yeah," Harry's hand smooth's over Louis's back suddenly, and the smaller boy doesn't shove him off so Harry starts rubbing circles, "It's somewhere safe, and there we can figure out how to find your sister."

"Promise," Louis sounds so broken at this and sad.

Harry nods, "Promise."

***

Louis leans on the curly haired kid, Harry, almost all the walk. It was still mostly dark the sun peeking a little bit over the hills enough for shapes to be seen as Louis walks forward into camp. He see's large buildings dim lights. They head to the biggest building one with a long ramp that wraps all around it all the way to the top. Niall, the Irish accented one, knocks on the door.

Louis hears steps, enough steps for three people and the door's opening revealing a tall slim man with pale skin dark hair and sea green eyes a shadow of stubble on his chin. He seemed to be in his mid twenties, maybe even a little older or a little younger. It was hard really to be sure. Next to him was what looked like a regular man at first glance, but when you look down you are suddenly hit with the fact that he literally has a Horse's bottom.

Louis almost faints with realization.

"Niall, Harry?" the tall man says, "Who is this?"

"Louis," Niall gabbers out, "Me and Harry were on normal duty and it was a boring rainy night and then we hear this girl's voice screaming for help, and so we went and investigated-"

"Your supposed to get us," the horse man says. Louis flinches. He was half expecting it to neigh at them.

The tall man rolls his eyes, "Go on."

"We erm-well I ran out, I wasn't really thinking like if we ran back it could have been too late," Harry murmurs. The tall man smiles and nods almost fondly so he continues, "And it wasn't actually a girl, it was a Cyclops mimicking erm his sister's voice," Harry jerks his head in Louis's direction, "this is Louis, he lost his sister and we have to find her!"

The man startles but the man horse just smirks in almost a creepy looking way.

"They had to have taken her," Louis speaks his voice his horse, "My mum-and erm Apollo warned me that they would try."

"Apollo?" the man asks.

"Uh yeah…it's a long story."

The horse man smiles kindly, "Harry, Niall get Louis some new clothes and a hot chocolate then we'll talk about how you met Apollo, yeah?"

Harry and Niall nod slowly and then Harry's leading him into the building which looks like a friendly cottage inside.

"We'll have to go to the medical wing to get clothes," Harry murmurs.

"Yeah," Niall nods.

"The medical wing," Harry emphasizes and then Niall seems to flinch in realization.

"Is she working tonight?"

Harry nods looking quite miserable.

"Be civil yet cold," Niall says.

"Who's working tonight?" Louis asks slowly confused.

"My ex," Harry grumbles but he sound's quite miserable about it.

"Oh sorry-we don't have to get me new clothes," Louis knows a thing or two about awkward exes, "I'm fine."

"Oh please," Harry rolls his eyes, "Your soaking, and your clothing is ripped and muddy, it's going to have to happen eventually and I'm sure Chiron won't appreciate you getting the couch muddy."

"Who's Chiron, the man tall man?"

"No that's Percy Jackson," Niall says, "Chiron was the horse guy."

"Oh…okay."

Louis just hoped he wasn't hallucinating.

After many doors and hallways and stairs they get to the medical wing. A room filled with hundreds of beds only with about a half a dozen filled in the corner. A tall blond girl seems sits in a chair next to one of the beds looking half asleep.

"Taylor," Niall says startling her awake.

"Harry, Niall," Taylor straightens up and Louis hears her back crack even from a few feet away, "What are you doing here and who is he?"

"This is Louis," Harry's voice sounds emotionless and dull, different that what he usually sounds like. Taylor seems to notice to because she frowns, "He got attacked…erm we need clothing, and he should probably be checked over too eh was choked by a Cyclops."

"Okay," Taylor agrees sounding incredibly impassive, "Sit," she orders.

Louis does so because she was a foot taller than him and awfully intimidating, "You two grab some clothes from the linen closet and leave yeah?"

"WE don't need-"

"Your soaking too and I'd rather not have you two in here for Ammonia to make this any more awkward than it already is, hmm?" she says her voice thick with annoyance.

Once they left she turns back to Louis and points to the bathroom, "Your insanely dirty I can't check you for injury with all this mud rinse off and come to me with only your boxers."

Louis complies coming back five minutes later blushing like a madman in only his boxers (which was stupid because he was gay, he didn't really give a shit if girls saw him naked).

"Your were choked right?" Taylor inspects his neck.

"Yeah," he nods.

She hums and presses her finger lightly to one of the bruises, "Talk?"

"Okay," he says his voice even more scratched up.

"It's not bad," she says, "You'll be fine."

She inspects a few other bruises, Some on his ribs for taking a nasty trip while wondering around. A gash on his shoulder from when he ran into this vulture creature thing. She disinfects and bandages the gash (and is incredibly emotionless while doing it you'd think maybe Niall, than hands him some clothes, "You'll live," she gives him some crème, "Apply this every day on your bruises and come back if the swelling gets worse or if you loose your voice completely."

She rummages through the cabinets and pulls out something.

"Here's some nectar too," she hands him something that looks like almost a piece of chocolate, it should make you feel better. He takes the peace and chews it slowly because while it didn't taste like chocolate it tasted like his mum's homemade red velvet cake that she'd only cook if it was someone's birthdays. He feels a twinge of pain about it too because it was something he'd never eat again, his mom made it quite clear.

Louis changes as fast as he can desperately wanting to get out of the room. He could probably cut the tension with a knife.

When he goes outside Harry and Niall had both changed both in black sweats and orange t shirts with the words 'Camp Half Blood' printed in them just like the clothes he was wearing.

Niall grins, "Hey you look human now!"

Louis smiles shyly and Harry hands him one of the mugs in his hands, "Here you go, it's hot coca…"

Louis mumbles a thank you and smiles at Harry, but doesn't take a drink quite yet. He feel's kind of nauseous actually.

He follow's Harry and Niall through the hallways and back to the first front room. He get's a better look at it. It was fairly large with lots of seating, a ping pong table, a window with a clear few of the hills and a faint outline of water, and a hot chocolate machine set up in the corner.

Chiron, Percy and a tall blond woman with curly hair appearing almost the same age as Percy sits with them. Louis notices a faint baby bump commenting her slim finger and see's Percy's hand resting right on it almost absentmindely rubbing. His other arm around the woman and Louis could see both their wedding fingers glimmering in the light.

"Big sis!" Niall smiles at the blond woman, who returns the smile warmly.

"Nialler," the woman rolls her eyes but she's smiling quite fond and the Irish boy. Niall kneels down with close and rubs her stomach, "Three months eh?"

The woman nod's with glee, "Introduce me to your friend Niall."

Niall nods and gestures to Louis, "This is Louis erm-"

"Tomlinson," Louis says his voice still scratchy and he feels almost like he's intruding on a moment but he extends his hands anyways.

The woman grasps his hand in a firm shake quite tight for someone who seems so dainty at first look. He than notices her toned arms and legs, "Annabeth Chase, I'd say pleasure but…erm circumstances coming to camp aren't always the best eh?"

Louis let's out a dry chuckle.

"How about you tell us about your sister, and meeting Apollo yeah Louis?"

Louis nods even though he'd rather not relive the past few months, he has a feeling not telling wasn't exactly going to get his sister back.

***

Harry watches as Louis awkwardly sits down, "Well um…guess I should start with around a month ago I think…It's June right?"

"The sixth," Harry confirms.

"Right," Louis says, "Well a month and a few days then, a man came to see us. Tall blond hair blue eyes. He didn't seem much older than me but my mum welcomed him in and offered him tea and everything was fine until he introduced himself as… Apollo god of the son. My mom through her mug at him."

Percy snorts and Annabeth elbows him in the ribs. Louis smiles a little bit but it's a sad smile.

"He didn't leave, he told me that I wasn't normal that I was a demigod and a strong one at that and I needed to get to camp. He said if I didn't I'd be dead soon because the monsters would come and I wasn't trained to deal with monsters. He than told me my sister, Lottie, wasn't normal either-"

"Two demigods in the same house-" Annabeth starts.

"No," Louis says, "Lottie was mortal…but she could see…like you know the monsters."

"Through the mist," Niall says, "It happens sometimes my da can too…"

"It wasn't just seeing through the mist… he told us she'd soon be able to see things. He told us it would start out with weird feelings of bad things, than it would start with her dreams coming true, and if she became what he wanted her to become she'd be able to have full on visions of the future, she'd start to spew prophecy's."

"What…what did he want her to become?" Chiron asks. But Harry had a feeling he knew the answer, he had a feeling everyone knew the answer.

"The…what was it… it started with an O-"

"The Oracle," Percy blurts, "Rachel's the Oracle though-"

"She can't be forever Percy," Annabeth says sounding sad, "I'm sure your well aware of what happened to the last person who became Oracle."

Percy seals his lips together, "Continue Louis, sorry."

Louis nods slowly and puts down his mug of Hot Chocolate his fingers trembling, "My mum chased him out, told him I was normal and my sister was normal and that we would refuse to live apart of that lifestyle. She told us the man was crazy and chased him out.

The next day Lottie woke up and was just skittish, she hadn't even heard the conversation with Apollo. It was just me my mum and my stepdad Dan and she was nervous about something. She said it felt like something bad was going to happen. One of my younger sisters Daisy broke her arm that day. She than had a supposed crazy dream that I'd be attacked by these vulture things. It happened the next day.

My mum…she got angry. She said she couldn't have too freaks for kids and kicked us out. Apollo appeared again with a map to here…Camp Half Blood, said he couldn't get us there himself but he could help. Have me a knife too, but my bag broke and I lost that and the map in the rain today. It took us days to reach camp, we didn't have much money between the two of us. And there were monsters of all sorts and every turn but we were so close. But then the rain started, and it got dark.

Lottie's hand slipped from mine and she was just gone…she didn't even scream…"

Louis's shoulder shake a bit and he straightens his back and closes his eyes for a few moments, probably to stop the flow of tear.

"I'm sorry Louis," Percy sound sincere, "We're going to try to get your sister back…"

"But who even took her!" Louis sounds near hysterical and Harry has the urge to put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"I have some ideas about that," Chiron says carefully, "Leave it to us three."

"Can I help in anyway-can I go after her to rescue her from whoever has taken her?"

"I don't think it's best, that would involve a quest which takes a lot. If there is something the thought of a quest may be brought up again but I think it's best for your to just concentrate on your training right now Louis," Chiron says.

"You expect me to train when my sister is out there dying."

"She's safe," Annabeth assures speaking up the first time in a few minutes, "They need her, and she's powerful, even not merged with the Oracle she's still telling the future. People can use that to their advantages."

"What kind of people?" Louis asks, "Tell me who has my sister!"

Annabeth frowns and sighs, "None of us can say, we're sorry Louis. We'll keep you updated on a rescue mission."

Louis opens his mouth-

"Of course," Harry says, "Keep me posted too?"

Louis glares at Harry making him blush.

"Of course Harry bring him to the Hermes cabin he can stay their till he's claimed," Chiron says.

Harry nods looking at Louis who doesn't look like he exactly wants to comply with them right now and move from the couch but Harry murmurs a "C'mon Louis," using a bit of his charmspeak and Louis is standing up.

The moment their out of the cabin Louis whips around, "You said you'd get her back!"

"I will Louis-we will, Percy and Annabeth like me and my friends and Chiron likes Percy and Annabeth we might be able to figure out a quest but it may take awhile-"

"We don't have awhile they could be hurting her!"

"Mate," Niall steps in putting his hand softly on Louis's shoulders, "We know, and we'll try, yeah. But your goanna do no good arguing right now sleep deprived and everything. We're all sleep deprived we've been up for guard duty all night I think it'd be a good idea for us all to get a good kip."

Louis seems to sag at the words and Harry can see just tired he is, "When's the last time you've slept? Ate?"

Louis shrugs, "We were on the run most of the time, and when we weren’t on the run I usually kept watch."

"Ate?"

"Don't remember," Louis says.

"Well," Niall says, "we'll all go to Zayn's cabin he has food in his cabin, and it'll probably be a better idea to sleep in there too instead of in a corner on the floor like you would in the Hermes cabin."

"But Chiron said it was best to go to the Hermes cabin," Louis says sounding confused.

Niall rolls his eyes, "Unless you want whatever you have left on you pickpocketed, I wouldn't suggest that. Zayn doesn't have any siblings and dozens of bunks. Despite the creepy atmosphere of the cabin it'll be much better."

"Zayn won't mind?" Louis checks.

Niall shakes his head, "Doesn't say much about it when we do it, and Liam sleeps in there every night because his cabin's empty too being the only son of Zeus and all. Think he likes the company, and we like a place to get away from our many many siblings."

"I feel that," Louis whistles, "I had five sisters back home and two more on the way."

"I have nine sisters and fourteen brothers," Harry blurts out, "Me mum's the goddess of love, she can get kind of busy."

"How many do you have Niall?"

"Ten sisters, seven brothers…all of them can be quite a bit stuck up in my opinion. Love them, they are family, but having to hear about science 24/7 can get a little exhausting."

"Your mum?"

"Athena," Niall grins.

Louis raises an eyebrow and Niall elbows him in the ribs, "Oi I'm smarter than I look."

"Okay Blondie," Louis grins.

"Most of his siblings are blond," Harry can't help find himself giggling, "I honestly have no idea where the dumb blond thing even came from."

They get to Zayn's cabin and don't even bother knocking on the door, Zayn and Liam were curled up in one bunk together faces millimeters apart from each other. Maybe it's just Harry's mum's side taking over but the sexual tension between them has been kind of heavy lately.

Niall shakes Zayn awake rather harshly and Zayn groans cuddling further into Liam and his blankets so his face was buried in Liam's chest and flips him off.

Louis visibly gulps from a few inches away and Harry leans in to whisper in the smaller boys ear, "He's a lot more friendly when it isn't the morning, trust me."

"Zayn," Niall whines, "we brought a new friend and I don't know where you hid the food."

Zayn rolls over and opens one amber eye before groaning and sitting up grunting in what Harry expects is a greeting before slipping out of bed and trudging into the upper story of the cabin.

Liam wake up seemingly sensing Zayn's presence missing opening his eyes and stretching his large muscles (smiling too, him and Zayn were practical opposites). It takes him a few moments to notice Louis sitting between Niall and Harry. When he does he only looks startled for a few moments before he says, "Oh hello? We made a new friend?"

Niall laughs and elbows Louis a little bit, "You could say that."

"Well I'm Liam," Liam stands up (still in only his boxers) and extends an arm out to Louis, "Son of Zeus."

Louis takes the hand hesitantly, he still seems jumpy and paranoid. Harry can't blame him. Things are moving and changing fast. He was just told ten minutes ago that he couldn't even do anything to help save his kidnapped sister, "Louis," he greets slowly, "So we're all kids of gods."

"Yup," Niall says, "I'm child of Athena as you told you before. Mr.Moody aka Zayn is a son of Hades. And Harry of course is the son of Aphrodite."

"Goddess of Beauty right?" Louis smirks, "Naturally I suppose…"

Harry can't help but look down and blush at that.

"Have you any idea who your godly parent is? Did Apollo say anything?"

Louis shakes his head, "Um…no my mum said he walked out on us, and well Apollo said he was powerful?"

Harry feel's himself blush Zayn clambers back downstairs with a bag of crisps and a Gatorade, "We're running out of stalk, goanna have to Shadow Travel out soon," without even acknowledging Louis he hands him the food before crawling back into bed.

Liam smiles in apology, "He's nicer in the day… somewhat?"

***

Louis doesn't know how he sleeps for so long, in an unfamiliar place, without waking up once, but he obviously underestimated how tired he was. Because when he wakes up it's no longer the early hours of the morning instead seemingly late afternoon. He wakes up to loud footsteps.

Zayn the dark haired grumpy boy walks in, "Looks like sleeping beauty's up," he smirks, "Harry'll be happy."

"Yeah," Louis says his voice parched.

Zayn throw's him a water bottle and he chugs it down within a few moments.

"I'm Zayn by the way, sorry for no introduction early, Niall knows better than to mess with my sleep. I'm sure he even could have figured out where I stashed the food… he is the son of Athena after all."

"Right…" Louis says slowly. Well this Zayn was a lot different than the grumpy sleepy one. Still kind of mean but…different? "What time is it?"

"6:30," Zayn says, "At night, dinner should be soon then we have campfire. Which should be interesting."

"Oh…and um why is that?" Louis asks.

"You'll get claimed by your godly parent, and well Harry told me Apollo said he was powerful?"

"Yeah," Louis says, "Is that good or bad…"

"Usually bad," Zayn says, "It means your diffidently not a minor god… and uh me and Liam heard simular things when our Styr's contacted us and brought us back to camp."

"Were they right?"

"I ended up being a son of Hades and getting to camp wasn't easy, not only did the monsters want to kill me but a lot of the gods do too, especially Poseidon and Zeus."

"Why?"

"Old agreements," Zayn says, "Children of the big free tend to have some of the most powerful powers, their the ones that if they're swayed on the wrong side of things can be the most dangerous."

"Big Three?"

"Zeus, Hades and Poseidon…" Zayn says, "I'm assuming you've met Percy Jackson?"

"Right… well he's the only one of Poseidon. Was even apart of a few Prophecy's to save the world and summit. My brother Nico Di Angelo….well let's just say you don't want to get on his bad side. Thalia Grace Liam's sister… leader of the hunters insane really. We're all meant for big things."

"What can you do?" Louis asks in practical awe.

Zayn smirks, "You'll see, c'mon it's almost dinner."

Louis follows the dark haired boy out of the cabin, "You think I'm like one of the big three…"

"It's just a thought," Zayn says, "There's other powerful gods."

"Oh," Louis shrugs.

"It would explain the rain," Zayn squints up at the clouds, "Zeus was so mad I was around, even when I got to camp it rained bullets for a whole week. There's the boys!"

Louis see's Harry, Liam and Niall jog towards them. Harry can't help but find Harry more beautiful with dried hair and a few hours of sleep. He almost glowed. There was a light sheen of sweat and he was wearing some old fashioned arm out. A quiver of arrows strapped over his shoulder and his bow in his left hand.

"Louis!" he smiles embracing Louis right away, making him feel much smaller that he should. It was probably just because Harry was a giant.

"Good to see you with a few hours of rest," Niall claps his shoulder.

Louis smiles in thanks, and wanted to say something back. Trying to will the snarky he would usually have with friends back home. But all that came was his dumb smile. He was still shaken really. Especially with what Zayn just told him. Harry almost seems to sense his struggle and hooks his arm with Louis's, "Your going to love the food here Lou, it's amazing. You literally will what you want and it comes to your plates and cups, and it all tastes amazing. It's a food lovers dream just ask Niall."

Niall starts rambling about these loaded mashed potato's, the other boys throwing in a few things every once in awhile. Louis was happy, even though all he could do was really nod. He was just overwhelmed really.

Harry wasn't lying about this summoning food thing. It was amazing really. They then had to stand up and throw some of it into the fire for the gods or something. Harry told him just to thank them or ask for something. Louis finds himself thanking Apollo, since he never really got the chance before his mum kicked Apollo out, and he finds himself asking his dad to be a good dad. Which sounds sort of stupid thinking about it considering he's done nothing for Louis in the past, but it made sense at the time.

Percy Jackson, stands up and announces campfire, and who's singing tonight. One of them being Harry. Another of them being Taylor. And a few people whom Louis had no idea who they were.

Eventually dinner ended and Harry drags him back to Zayn's cabin and digs through Zayn's closet throwing random pieces of clothes at him.

"Is Zayn okay with this?"

"IT's your first camp fire," Harry states instead of answering , "You have to make a good impression, this is where everyone judges everyone."

"You don't seem like the type of person who cares what you think of them," Louis says.

"Oh trust me," Niall bursts into the room at that moment, "With the amount of times I've seen him naked he doesn't, he just wants someone to dress up, and well your new and don't know how to say no to this face"- -Niall pokes Harry in the cheek--, "yet…it's okay, you'll learn. Now just give the curly headed boy what he wants and get's dressed."

"Alright," Louis chuckles already feeling fond of them both… which is weird because thinking of it he's known them both for less than twenty four hours.

He does have to admit Harry does have a good eye for clothing (Louis shouldn’t be too surprised he is the son of Aphrodite after all). He's dressed in tight black skinny jeans and a blood red rolling stones top. He wears the black converse shoes given to him by Taylor in the medical wing and Harry forces him to sit down to get his hair into a nice quiff.

"Are you sure Zayn's fine with me using his clothes?" Louis says, still feeling bad. He barely knows you.

"It's alright, Zayn can Shadow Travel you out here and we can go shopping later if you really feel bad," Niall states with a roll of his eyes and a clap to Louis's back.

"I don't have any money either," Louis says.

"Don't even worry about that," Harry says, "I got you covered."

"But-"

"My dad's loaded, I'd rather it go to you than another one of his gold digging girlfriends," Harry says this all with a careful smile. But Louis has a feeling there's a whole lot more to that story.

***  
The fire was high and bright. Colors dancing across the flames. People took turns singing up front. Harry wasn't signed up to go this week he would next week with the rest of the boys like he usually did. But Taylor was signed up so he had to listen to three and a half minutes of her singing 'Before he cheats' by Kelly Clarkson, which Harry found awful ironic, and it made his heart pang and hurt.

Halfway through campfire Cara plops down next to Harry with a huff.

"Are you suppose to be over here?" Harry says carefully.

It wasn't that him and Cara weren’t friends. Over the past year and a half of him and Taylor dating the two have grown close. It wasn't anything really defiant about the friendship. The two were kind of opposites. But they just clicked, and it was easy to hold a serious conversation just as easily as it was to hold a silly one. Harry thinks that's a big quality a good friendship should hold. It peeved Taylor to no end. For some reason she thought Harry should be friends with her half sister/ best friend.

"Well, my supposed friends don't exactly want much to do with me right now so…"

"Ooh second choice, I'm offended…"

"Don't be," she says suddenly growing serious, "I'm starting to think you should be more like a first choice."

Harry raises and eyebrow.

"You didn't disserve to be cheated on, and if I'd known I would have told you Harry. I swear I would have."

"I know," Harry assures patting her back because she looked desperate.

"She… she doesn’t like that I'm not mad at you for not taking her back," Cara says softly.

"Oh," Harry says, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Cara says, "Don't."

They both fall into silence until Cara notices Louis's presence next to Harry. The blue haired boy was concentrating on Ed Sheeran a ginger boy from the Hermes cabin sing one of his original songs with wide awe struck eyes.

"He's cute," she whispers.

"Oh yeah," Harry smiles lightly, "and single, I doubt for long though so you should-"

"Me," Cara snorts, "No for you silly. He'd be a nice way to get over Taylor."

Harry rolls his eyes, "I'm not going to use people to get over people-"

Harry's interrupted by the clapping sound and Ed bowing.

"Is that all for tonight?" Percy calls standing up.

Before anyone can utter a yes or no the fire explodes in a fiery. Outlined in the flames is a boy and a girl. The boy holding the knife to the girls throat.

"Lottie!" Louis yells standing up.

"Louis?" the girl says, "Louis, help I'm scared."

"Shut up!" the boy growls everyone flinches, "I'm Ben Winston, leader of the new Kronos army. We have the future Oracle and we’d like to propose a deal. The Oracle for the Golden Fleece. We're in Coit Tower, San Francisco. You have three weeks before we kill her."

The fire blares red again, the disappears all together leaving smoke to spread everywhere.

"Councilor meeting!" Annabeth yells, "Five minutes, everyone else back to your cabins. Now!"

People scramble away.

Louis is still staring at the fire dumbstruck tears running down his face. A sudden blue trident appears above his head.

"Louis," Harry says softly. Louis doesn't respond, so Harry goes for a firmer tone, "Louis!"

"What," Louis croaks.

"You've gotten claimed," Harry points.

Louis looks up and lets out a hysteric chuckle, "Fantastic! Bloody sea god! Fantastic!"

"Poseidon," Zayn says helpfully, "Had a feeling."

Louis simply sighs, "What's this about a councilor meeting? Our we setting up the quest to get my sister or-"

"Not exactly," Niall says gravely, "We're deciding which is more important, the Golden Fleece or the Oracle."

"Her name is Lottie," Louis snaps, "She's not a fucking object, to trade. She's only twelve."

"I know," Harry says softly grabbing the shorter boys elbow than with a little bit of charm speak because Louis doesn't look like he wants to move any time soon, "Now c'mon."

***  
The councilor meeting consists of about two dozen campers, Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron.

Niall explained what the Golden Fleece was on the way, even though Louis could have cared less. He tried to listen but all he got out of it was dying tree, and healing powers. He couldn’t give a shit honestly. He'd do anything to get back his sister.

"Now we've had reports of the rising issue of The New Kronos Army from Camp Jupiter since about last September, it is only now that they've become a real threat," Annabeth explains, "They have leverage over us now. Rachel can't be the Oracle forever, it will destroy her. Charlotte Tomlinson right now is the first one who has the same abilities and capacity to take on Oracle Powers, and it may take years we don't have to find a new one. However if we give them the Golden Fleece, and they happen to have someone gotten together Kronos's remains, they can bring him back to life and we can have another Kronos war, which we are not ready for at all."

Murmurs go around the room.

"Now…we've decided to put it up to a camp vote!" Percy continues, "Those non councilors can't vote."

Louis feels his cheeks heat up the slightest bit as some eyes turn towards him.

"All for saving Lottie Tomlinson?" The four boys he diffidently thinks he can call friends by now, and a blond girl with thick eyebrows raise there hands. After a few moments. Taylor and a dark haired girl end up doing so too. But it still wasn't enough. He doesn't wait for the second half of the vote. He runs out of the room and back too the Hades cabin.

Louis grabs a bag, and the camp clothing lended too him. He hears the door open and close behind him.

"And where do you think your going?" it's Harry the others are standing in the doorway. But Harry enters walking straight and confidently over to Louis.

"To get my sister?"

"It's a suicide mission, going in there without the fleece," states Zayn his voice hard.

"Well look at the fucks I give," Louis snaps.

"Which is why I snuck in the basement while everyone was voting and grabbed it," Niall pats his backpack.

Okay, Louis was starting to believe him about being the son of Athena. He was a little anoyed that the blond boy didn't vote thought. They needed every vote they could get.

"You didn't vote?" Louis says weakly.

"We weren’t going to win that vote," Niall says sadly, "Sorry mate."

"It's alright," Louis says.

Because okay Niall was right. Six of them out of twenty four voted to go get Lottie. Seven out of twenty four wouldn't have made much of a difference.

"We're coming with you," the blond hair girl says.

"And you are?" Louis asks. Confused, because why would a stranger want to go out of camp for him.

"Cara," the blond girl says, "I haven't left camp in years, and I can't let Hazza over here just leave without me."'

"It's going to be dangerous," Louis says, "I can't ask you guys to-"

"Your not," Liam assures, "And we're well aware of the dangers."

"Okay," Louis says standing up, "Thank you."

Harry reaches forward and hugs Louis. Louis feels small and is enveloped instantly by Harry's looming frame. In his ear Harry whispers, "I promised didn't I?"

Yeah he did. Louis wonders maybe. If he and Lottie had gotten to camp safely, if he could actually acknowledge the feelings arising in the pit of his of his stomach because of Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara and Niall hate eacother. Some weird lizard ladies attack them. And Niall likes pizza with fruit on it.

Cara wakes up early in the morning just when the sun is raising. She debates on going for her usual morning run but instead decides against it, considering she should probably save her energy for the quest. 

She was assigned to help find Louis a weapon this morning considering she had the key to the weapon shack (being the head archer at camp). 

She looks around at her siblings who are all sound asleep, and frowns…this might be the last time she see's them. For all she knows she could die on this quest. Actually she probably will considering this is probably the stupidest idea her and her friends have had in awhile.

"Cara?"

Cara's head whips around as Taylor sits up in her bunk, "Why are you up?"

"Going for a run," Cara says smoothly. She walks over to Taylors bed and has the urge to hug her, but she knows that'll look to suspicious so instead she pulls the blanket higher to Taylor's neck and gives her a wry smile. "Go back to bed."

Taylor yawns and nods.

Taylor could be an absolute bitch half the time, but she was still Cara's sister and one of her best friends, which meant Cara loved her.

Cara grabs the backpack she packed the night before and hikes up to the Poseidon cabin which was close to the end of the line of cabins. The sun was rising over the camps hills where they were suppose to meet in less than a half an hour. 

The cabin had a thin layer of dust over everything and musky smell too it. Not used since after Percy moved out of the cabin and into one of the rooms of the big house with Annabeth years ago.

The son of Poseidon was asleep. He looked much softer this way, he was cute, he honestly reminded Cara of a newborn kitten. Not that he was her type either…her type hand long legs and brown hair and really pretty eyes. 

Yeah not a good time to think about Kendell…not right before you leave camp to go on a trip across the country.

Cara sighs and slams the door shut behind her startling Louis awake. The boy jumps up with a yelp.

"What the-"

"Time to get up," Cara says fake cheerfulness dripping from her voice. 

Louis groans burying his head into a pillow.

"I'd rather smother myself than get up at this hour," Louis states rather dramatically.

"You want to get your sister back or not shorty?"

Louis sits up with a pout that resembles an overgrown puppy, but ends up getting out of bed anyways bed, "Alright alright, turn around while I change."

"It's not like I'm going to pounce on you I know your gay-"

"What how did you-"

"It's called eyes."

Louis huffs and Cara turns around anyways. In a few moments Louis walks out of his cabin and Cara follows. The two trek to the armory where Cara get's out the key she usually used to give people stray bows to train for archery and motioned Louis inside. He walks in slowly as Cara hangs back leaning on the door impatiently.

"So what do you think will be best for me?" Louis asks.

"Can't answer that…" Cara says slowly, "Find whatever sticks out to you and it's yours."

"Really?" Louis says.

Cara waves him forward, "We don't have all day."

The first thing Louis turns to is a ball point pen on the top shelf, "What's this even suppose to do?" 

He uncaps it and suddenly Cara's inches from being imapaled.

"Fuck!" Louis says, "This is sick!"

Cara whose eyes are wide and much more alert than they were five minutes ago, grabs the sword from his hand looking at the handle and seeing the trident, "No fucking way…."

"What?" he says, "It's mine right."

"This is Percy Jackson's sword?"

"The camp director guy?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your brother the last known heir to poseidon until well-"

"Me?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Cara says ,"This thing never leaves his pocket… His father-your father gave it to him. And I think your father… I think your father's giving it to you now."

"What… really?"

"Only reason I can think of why it could possibly be in this shack…" Cara shrugs, "Now cap that thing. You don't even have any lessons and you almost just stabbed me."

"Right right," Louis says looking in almost a daze, "You think that means my dad's like watching out for me?"

"Maybe," Cara says, "Maybe it was means to pass down generations of Poseidons children before you were even born. Don't get your hopes up Louis. The gods can be assholes."

The thunder rolls above Cara, and she look up with a smirk before yelling, "Yeah you heard me right!"

"Your not like afraid of them?" Louis says.

"There's too many powerful things in this world to bother being afraid," Cara says, "You gotta learn to put that fear into something else."

"Like wit? Sarcasm?"

"Something like that," Cara snorts, "C'mon Tomlinson we're suppose to meet them by Thalia's tree any moment now."

Cara purposely does long strides on the way to Thalia's tree to make Louis sweat and have to practically run to catch up.

"Slow down," he complains.

"Not my fault your short."

"I'm five nine!"

Cara snorts at that looking behind her, "Whatever you like to think Tomlinson."

Their the last to the top of the hill which is surprising because of Zayn's usual unwillingness to get out of bed. He stands slouched leaning against Liam who has his arm wrapped casually around him. He lazily smokes a cigarette, smoke wafting into Cara's nose making it crinkle. From an outside perspective they look like a couple. They act like one too. Cara's 90% they've at least hooked up once or twice.

But neither would ever admit it, even going as far as getting mad when someone would mention it.

"Cara," Niall says stiffly.

"Niall," Cara says trying to match the stiffness, "Did you get the key?"

Niall's never liked Cara and Cara's never really like Niall. Theirs no real explanation either. It might because Cara's sister's with Taylor. It maybe that the faux blond has been known for having quite the dislike for children of Apollo. It could be something totally unrelated. The two just don't get along. 

"Of course I did," Niall practically spits out.

"Down doggies," Harry says putting a hand on Cara's and Niall's shoulder, "This quest hasn't even really started yet."

Both of the two soften. Harry was right, they got to keep level heads if this is going to work out.

"How'd you get the key?" Louis asks.

"Oi!" Niall says tossing an arm around the shorter boy, "I told you I was smarter than I look."

Cara rolls her eyes.

"Everyone ready," Zayn asks putting out his cigarette.

Everyone looks around at each other and begrudgingly nods, Cara takes one last look at Camp Half Blood… her home. And prays to the gods that this isn't the last time she sees it.

***  
The first sound Niall hears once the land ground after Zayn's shadow travel, is the sound of vomit hitting the bottom of a rubbish bin.

Harry being the nice gentle giant he is stands behind the boy and rubs his back mumbling under his breath some encouraging words.

Cara's hand yanks out Niall's and Niall feels a steady blush rise ot his face. How long had he been holding it after they shadow traveled? Was he squeezing to tightly? Was he-

"Nialler," Liam's fingers snap infront of the boys face, "you good?"

"Yeah," Niall says. His stomach grumbles and he feels a little dizzy and out of it, but that always happed during shadow travel. That and the temporary deafness. He felt like such a wuss sometimes because of it. Because of that he usually stayed back and kept up a cover while the others went to the city with a clear request for booze and food, "How long till we travel again."

"Five hours at least," Zayn says after a few chugs of his Gatorade, "I wish I was as good as my brother but-"

"Hey," Liam nudges him , "don't compare yourself to him, you know what Percy says… he wasn't always able to jump continents."

Oh just fuck already, Niall thinks… not that they already most likely haven't.

"I'm starving," Niall voices feeling a little more aware now, "Can we find somewhere to eat?"

Liam nods his hand absentmindly rubbing Zayn's back, Niall wonders if he even notices he's doing it, "Good idea, eating usually helps Zayn get his strength up."

They find a diner across the street from the alley Zayn had shadow traveled too. The sign said open and the lights were on. The smell of a fresh cooked breakfast made Niall's stomach rumble.

Walking inside the restaurant however, Niall felt his stomach drop, and the hairs on his arms stand up. He had an sudden bad feeling. 

He looked around and everyone else seemed normal, so Niall just leaves it as an unfortunate burst of anxiety and follows his friends to one of the rather larger booths.

One of the two waitresses, all who were plump old woman with frazzled hair and wrinkled faces walks over.

"How are you today darlings?" she then suddenly wrinkles the nose and sniffs the air, and grins wider in an almost creepy manner.

Niall seriously had a bad feeling, and he fights the urge to bite at his finger nails. He already had done that enough. After last night bout of worry about the quest he chewed them so bad a few started bleeding.

"Good," Harry grins his dimple popping, "And you?"

"Fantastic!"

The other waitress comes over with a tray of samples of mini sandwiches.

"Try some sweethearts!"

Harry immediately reaches over and almost takes a bite.

"Harry stop-" Niall says, "Something's wrong."

Niall's eyes travel to the ladies name tags, 'Stheno' and 'Phorcys' they read.

"What's wrong darling?" asks Stheno, "Allergic to ham sandwiches?"

"No," Niall says, "We have to go-"

Louis's mouth is about to open in a why but Niall elbows him in the side and Louis is surrying out of the booth and the six of them are hurrying out the door as fast as they can. But before they reach the door. Stheno the one without the tray blocks Louis's path.

"Let us by," Louis asks.

"Your brother killed my sister!" Stheno hisses, "An eye for an eye!"

Stheno dives forward changing form midway. Out of her old wrinkly lady form (which in Niall's opinion was just as horrific as the Gorgon form. But now she had lizardy wrinkly skin and sharp teeth headed right to Louis's neck.

Before Niall could even react and get out one of his own knives a arrow wizzes between Louis's and his head hitting the gorgon in a head causing her to shudder into dust mid air with a deafening shriek of terror!

"Cursed son of Aphrodite!" the second gorgon tackles Harry. Trying to bite at his neck. Luckily behind him Liam already has out his sword and slices the gorgon in half. 

Harry coughs at the dust in his face and sits up with a sheepish grin, "Well that was fun."

"What were they? What were they talking about with my brother-"

"Gorgons," explains Niall, "C'mon we gotta get out of here I don't want to know what other monsters are lurking close."

"Can't we still eat," complains Louis rubbing his stomach.

"Trust me mate," Niall sighs feeling majorly annoyed. They've been out of camp-what? Ten minutes and have already gotten attacked, "I'm just as hungry as you are mate, but we don’t know what poisoned and what's not."

"Right," frowns Louis, "Isn't there suppose to be a third one… Medusa-"

"Percy killed him on his first quest ironically," grins Harry. He than pats Louis's shoulder, "You alright?"

Louis nods, "Um-yeah…you?"

"Yeah," Harry grins.

Well then, something is happening there, Niall chooses to tastefully ignore whatever that was. He already felt like throwing up every time Liam and Zayn just glanced at each other. The two were mad in love.

"Alright," Niall says fighting the urge to bite his nails (a bad habit) , "Can we go somewhere else?"

***  
They decide to split in two's and find places to eat before meeting back in the same alley in a few hours so maybe their godly scent or whatever Niall was saying wouldn't be so strong. Cara could care less until they actually break off into two's and suddenly Louis and Harry partner up, and naturally Liam and Zayn doing the same. Leaving Niall and Cara together.

Louis's hooks his arm with Harry seemingly unaware of the possible next world war that might happen within the next ten minutes. Harry aware but seemingly unbothered (him and Louis were already so gone for each other it was disgusting) turns his head around and mouths a quick 'sorry'.

Cara's half tempted to punch him but she manages to keep her cool and instead turns to Niall, "Keep up," and she's heading straight towards the hot dog stand.

"Hey!" Niall says ,"Not everyone has supermodel legs."

"I warned you," Cara says.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Hot dogs…"

"Really you want to eat eye lids and pig bones? How exactly do you keep that figure?"

"Shut up-"

"Can we go to Pizza instead?" Niall says.

Cara stops and rolls her eyes before sighing, "Yeah whatever."

They find a small Pizza shop instead, this time both of them pay closer attention to the staff. They appeared to be the normal brainless teenagers working a summer job at the mall. So the two ordered a half cheese half Hawaiian ("Pineapples Niall? You like fruit on your pizza?) pizza and awkwardly sit down at the booth in the corner of the restaurant.

Cara's impatiently tapping her fingers avoiding eye contact when Niall suddenly snorts.

"What?" Cara grumbles.

"Nothing nothing," Niall says, "This just kind of feels like a date-"

"A bad date," Cara says.

"Yikes," Niall says, "am I that bad?"

Cara rolls her eyes.

"What's your problem with me anyways?" Niall asks.

"What's your problem with me?" Cara counters, "From what I remember you've been a dick to be since like forever."

"I don't have good luck with Apollo children," Niall says as if that totally makes sense, "Most are stuck up pretty on the outside but ugly as fuck on the inside pricks."

"Your friends with Ed?" Cara accuses.

"He's obviously different," Niall scoffs.

"And I'm not?" Cara says.

"Yes-I mean your close to Taylor-"

"So is Ed-"

"But your apart of the clan. You, Taylor, Kendell, Gigi… you know exactly what I mean. Since we were all twelve you all ruled this camp-its tiring and you all messed with Harry at one time or another."

"Harry and me are friends now," Cara says, "It was a small fling-"

"It wasn't to him," Niall says, "Nothing is small to him-the poor lad has a heart of gold."

"I know," Cara says, "And I feel horrible for what Taylor did but I'm not picking sides. Taylor can be a good person-"

Niall scoffs.

"Listen to me," Cara snaps. Niall falls silent, "I'm not defending what she did-trust me. Sleeping with Calvin was disgusting-he's not even a good guy. If anything he treats her like crap-something Harry never did. But when I first came to camp-after my family died she was the first person I saw. I was ten and Chiron brought me to the Apollo cabin and I was scared-"

Niall frowns, "Yeah I know-we all were-"

"And Taylor didn't make me scared," Cara says, "She marched right up to me and introduced me to everyone and she said she would take care of me now because that's what family does. Look Niall theirs so many different sides to every person. I'm sure theirs sides of you that are pretty nasty, but I'm not stupid though. That love you have for your friends-for Harry- that’s great."

"Thanks?"

Cara rolls her eyes again and looks up and smiles lightly at the waiter who puts down the tray full of pizza.

"So your with Kendell right?"

Cara goes beat red she hasn't told anyone that- not even Taylor or Gigi.

"How did you-"

"I'm a child of Athena," Niall says his mouth full with food little bits of pineapple slipping out making Cara cringe and loose some of her appetite. 

"No were not together," Cara picks at the frayed end of the plaid red tablecloth.

"Oh," Niall says coming to the realization, "I'm sorry-I've been there."

He seemed sincere and Cara looks up now her mouth full with food. She swallows quickly before saying, "Who?"

"You didn't know?" Niall says.

"Know what?"

"Um Taylor and me the summer after freshman year…" Niall says.

"Your kidding?" Cara says, "No way!"

Niall rolls his eyes, "Don't take it as much of a surprise she was a lot shorter then."

Cara swats him across the table "Is that why you hate Apollo kids so much."

"Well the girls," Niall says his face a little red, "Yeah I guess."

"That's awful mean," Cara crosses his arms.

"Hey no it isn't-"

"I'm an entirely different person than my sister," Cara says.

"Weren’t you just defending her a minute ago?"

"I said she was nice sometimes-she's complicated but Niall-"

Niall's head whips around to the window.

"Did you just see that?"

"What?" Cara looks through the same window and see's nothing but the normal mall crowd. 

Niall grabs Cara's hand and starts standing up and Cara yanks it from his on instinct but follows Niall who's heading out of the restaurant not even look back.

"Niall where are you going?"

"I saw something-" he said.

"Saw what-"

Now Niall was walking too fast and the mall was now way too crowed for Cara to keep up. A few moments later Niall's lost in the sea of people. 

"Gods damn it," Cara says. She looks for a more empty hallway and pulls out her phone. Which she's been keeping off in order not to attract monsters and she's about to call Harry since he's the only one that she knows of with a phone, and that she has their number.

But before she can even do that she's grabbed from behind and the cold feeling of a sword against her throat causes her to freeze.

Just than of course Niall rounds the corner, "There you are-oh shit!"

"Yeah idiot," Cara grits out, "Oh shit is right."

"Shut up," the guy tightens the sword.

Niall gets one of his knifes out and the guy pulls Cara's body tighter to his own, "You really want to risk not hitting your friend Niall Horan?"

"How do you know my name?" Niall asks.

"We know all of your names-and what you look like, and your abilities and your strengths-"

"Yeah we get it," the guy was too distracted talking to notice the way Cara was positioning her elbow and she pulls it back in a blow and ducks just as he loosens the sword and follows backwards clutching his gut. She than kicks him in the head hard enough to knock him out.

She looks over to Niall who seems impressed.

"What," Cara grumbles, "I refuse to be a damsel."

Niall smirks but it drops as soon as it comes as his face dawns in realization, "We gotta find the others? They couldn't have sent just one them to take down seven of us."

"Right," Cara says, "But we can't shadow travel safely for another two hours."

"I know," Niall says, "But we're going to have to make do."  
***  
This time Cara willingly holds Niall's hand as the two of them navigate the busy mall looking for the rest of their in danger friends.

Cara spots them over at the ice cream parlor yanking Niall's arm to get their attention. The two of them were making out (no surprise to Niall of course since you know he's not stupid) but Cara gasps in surprise.

"Okay this is kind of awkward," Niall says and the two of them head into the ice cream parlor.

Niall takes the liberty to tap Liam's shoulder and he breaks from Zayn whipping around with clear embarrassment, "Well um I can-"

"I don't care," Niall says, "No time-um we just got attacked presumably by Kronos army and there was only one-their has to be more to take all seven of us down."

"Zayn can't shadow travel for another two hours," Liam says before Zayn can open his mouth for the suggestion.

"I can," Zayn says, "I'll just work hard alright-but we need to get out of here or we'll all be in trouble."

"Have any idea where Harry and Louis are?" Cara asks, "I've been calling him but he hasn't picked up."

"We ran into the two of them at a Panda express-"

"Let's hope we don't find them making out too," Niall says sarcastically and the four of them go towards the Panda Express.

Luckily their still there. Unluckily the two of them stood back to back in the empty restaurant fighting at least a dozen Kronos henchmen.

Louis who Niall had never seen fight before-was swinging the sword he held in his hands like a natural. With skill that took campers at least a year to develop.

Niall stops looking and joins the fight taking down as many fighters as he could using mostly the blunt side of the same knife to knock them out. Luckily they didn't seem to have much fighting experience, like most campers who joined the Kronos army, considering they all went as they were young and the Kronos army seemed to like to train through experience unlike Camp Half Blood who has actual scheduled activates.

It didn't take long for them to take them down. The six had a few injuries, but nothing major. A few scratches and bruises. Cara had the beginning of a black eye which if anything made her look more intimidating that she already looked.

"We gotta go," Niall said.

"Zayn has a few-" Liam begins.

"I can do it," Zayn insists.

***

This time when they shadow travel. Niall isn't hit as bad with his usual nausea and vertigo. But Zayn who was standing next to him, eye roll to the back of his head and his knees buckle.

Liam catches him with a strangled yelp.

"Is he alright?" Louis crouches next to him his hands hovering over his body not sure what to do.

Niall was mentally cursing himself right now, he was the one who pushed to leave the mall as soon as he did. He should have thought more for Zayn's safety, his best friends safety. 

Cara pushes past Niall and kneels next to Zayn hastily taking out her medical bag. Niall had almost forgotten Cara knew all this medical stuff. It diffidently wasn't her specialty. She was diffidently more archery keen- well not archery exactly. Her weapon of choice varied between a crossbow, a regular bow, and knives. Either way she had perfect aim. She had brought a cross bow and a dagger with her on the quest only because a bow would take up too much room.

"Just exhaustion," she says, "Little dehydration… maybe some overheating from using his abilities. He'll be fine he needs rest."

"Are you sure," Liam says his eyes wide. Zayn's head was now in his lap. Liam was stroking his hair in worry.

"Don't worry," Cara said she squeezes Liam shoulder, "Take a deep breath."

Niall takes Cara's advice even if Liam didn't appear to be taking it. He looks around. They were in the middle of the woods. Niall had no clue where. Somewhere past New York. Zayn would know considering he did bring them there but, they wouldn't be able to ask him until he wakes up.

It was around four o clock now-enough time to get stuff ready for the night.

"We should set up some tents," Niall suggests, "Make a fire-Zayn should rest and we should stop for the night."

The rest murmur in agreement and Louis and Niall argue for ten minutes on the right way to set up the tent they packed. They do eventually figure it out (thanks to Niall not to Louis, and move Zayn inside where it's more shaded. Cara stays with him, and Liam does too (because if he doesn't Niall's sure Liam would be the next to feint).

"How big do you think the New Kronos Army is?" Harry asks suddenly.

Niall looks up from where him and Louis are trying to start the fire, "No idea… we've lost dozens of campers to them, and they might have satyrs looking for demigods on their side sending them to their base."

"They can't you know raise up Kronos that'd be impossible-it's only been what 20-"

"25 years," Niall corrects.

"Right," Harry says, "But it'd be impossible right?"

Niall looks over to Harry who looks wide eyed and young and innocent. Louis who sits next to Niall is quiet.

"If they get the fleece yeah…they can."

"We're not going to give it to them," Louis says, "We'll figure out a way to trick them and get my sister and the fleece and everything will be okay…alright Hazza?"

Harry nods, "Sorry I was just thinking too much."

"Child of Aphrodite think?" smirks Niall," Who would have thought."

Harry playfully pushes him and suddenly there's a spark where Louis's hands are.

"FIRE!" Louis exclaims, "Take that Hephta-whatever."

Niall snorts, Louis was right, they'd figure out a way to make this okay.  
***

It was eerily silent in the camp, Cara can hear the voices of the other three outside.

"This is a lot dangerous than I thought it would be," Liam says.

"I know," Cara says, "We're demigods though we're meant for this…and this is for a little girl…remember?"

"Yeah," Liam says, "When we were younger we'd always dream about going on quests being heroes?"

Liam runs a hand through his shaggy hair.

"It was only four years ago-"

"We were children then," Liam says with a snort, "Twelve year olds listening t the stories of Percy Jackson and we thought quests are the coolest things ever-"

"Zayn's going to be alright Liam," Cara says.

"I know," Liam says, "I do it's just-what if we went a half an hour before or what if Zayn over jumped and went to far and-"

"What if…what if," Cara says, "We're not going to worry about it unless it actually happens, alright?"

"Right."

"I wonder if the camp has called my mom…" Liam snorts, "She's going to freak out, my step dad will try to calm her down and my sisters will freak and-"

"When you get home their going to see you’re a big hero," Cara rolls her eyes, "Your being a tad dramatic Payno…ya think?"

"Yeah," Liam snorts.

"If I don't-" Cara starts and Liam opens his mouth in protest, "On the small chance I don’t-tell like my siblings and stuff that I loved them and stuff."

"Only if you do the same for me," Liam says.

Cara and Liam share a grim smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update this fic more often don't hate me pls...


End file.
